


Sắc đỏ ngày đông

by Kannaichihara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannaichihara/pseuds/Kannaichihara
Kudos: 1





	Sắc đỏ ngày đông

Vào một ngày nào đó gần cuối tháng mười hai, Akashi đã nhìn thấy những bông tuyết rơi lất phất qua tấm kính ngoài cửa sổ và những vết chân in hằn trên đường phố mùa đông.

Tuyết rơi mùa này vốn không phải việc gì lạ, cái lạ duy nhất là Akashi lại dành thời gian để ý đến nó. Cậu cũng không chắc, mình đã bao lâu rồi chưa thưởng thức cái vẻ đẹp lãnh lẽo của mùa đông. Và dường như cũng đã quên, ngày cậu hiện diện trên cõi đời này cũng là một ngày lạnh lẽo như thế!  
….  
Một ngày đông lạnh, đội bóng rổ trường Rakuzan bỗng dưng có một buổi tập ngoài dự kiến. Akashi khẽ nhíu mày, lẳng lặng nhìn các tuyển thủ năm một đang co rúm người lại xin phép nghỉ cho các đàn anh năm hai và ba. Việc này quá bất bình thường, ngay cả những đàn em được ủy thác trực tiếp cũng không hiểu các đàn anh nghĩ gì, chứ đừng nói đến Akashi thông qua những lời xin phép lắp bắp mà hiểu. Ngày thi đấu cho giải Winter Cup đang đến gần, đáng lý ra giờ phút này chính là đoạn thời gian quan trọng nhất để luyện tập, thế mà bọn họ dám cả gan bỏ tập thế này là sao? Coi người đội trưởng như anh thành bù nhìn rồi chắc? Hay là bọn họ đã quên mình thua trong vòng chung kết với Seirin như thế nào rồi? Cố nén mấy đường gân xanh sắp nổi phồng trên trán, Akashi vẫn giữ khuôn mặt lạnh nhạt đáp lời các tân thủ:

– Tôi hiểu rồi. Vậy các cậu cứ luyện tập như thường đi.

– Vâng!

Akashi khẽ gật đầu đáp lại rồi bắt đầu đi thay đồ. Nghĩ ngợi một lát, rốt cuộc cậu cũng dùng điện thoại gọi cho từng người một. Nhưng tất cả những gì cậu nghe được lại cùng chỉ một câu: “Số máy quý khách vừa gọi tạm thời không liên lạc được xin quý khách vui lòng gọi lại sau”.

Quả nhiên là có dị thường!

Giờ tập cũng vì thế mà kết thúc nhanh chóng. Sau khi giao phó xong công việc còn lại cho các em năm một, Akashi thoải mái rảo bước trở về. Lên cấp ba, sự quản lí của người cha đối với Akashi giảm nhẹ đi nhiều, cũng không biết là do ông nghĩ thoáng hơn hay do những biểu hiện rất tốt của Akashi trong quãng thời gian qua mà buông lỏng. Ông chu cấp cho Akashi một căn biệt thự riêng, rộng rãi và yên tĩnh hiếm hoi trong nội thành, đồng thời thả lỏng thời gian kiểm soát cậu, trả cho cậu chút thời gian tự do bị giam cầm lâu nay. Vì thế mới như hiện giờ, có một Akashi dẫm trên nền tuyết trắng, đi xuyên qua những cơn gió buốt lạnh của mùa đông để về nhà. Dấu chân cậu in trên nền tuyết khá sâu, tạo thành những vết lõm liên hoàn, đôi tay cũng vì lạnh mà thêm trắng bệch. Akashi khẽ hà một hơi, bỗng dưng nhớ những ngày mùa đông trước đây mẹ cậu thường dùng đôi bàn tay ấm áp của bà phủ kín tay cậu. Đôi bàn tay của bà thanh mảnh và ấm áp. Lúc Akashi còn nhỏ, bà thường cho cậu ngồi trên đùi mình, cùng sưởi ấm cạnh lò sưởi. Mẹ cậu cũng thường hay kể chuyện, những câu chuyện vụn vặt thời tuổi trẻ của mẹ và cha. Akashi cũng không còn nhớ được những chuyện xưa ấy, nhưng vẻ mặt nhu hòa hạnh phúc của bà thì cậu không bao giờ quên. Cũng đã lâu lắm rồi nhỉ? Từ ngày nhân cách kia hoán đổi cho cậu, Akashi chưa ra thăm mộ bà lần nào. Bokushi mạnh, cũng không hẳn nhờ hoàn toàn vào mắt đế vương mà còn nhờ vào sự tuyệt tình của cậu khi đó. Chấp niệm của chiến thắng đã hằn sâu trong con người cậu khiến cậu vứt bỏ hầu như tất cả tình cảm của mình. Akashi tự hỏi nếu mình không thua Kuroko thì không biết hiện tại chính mình trở thành con người thế nào. Khẽ cười tự giễu, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn sắc trời rồi quyết định sẽ dành chút thời gian này ra thăm lại mộ mẹ.

Trời cũng chưa tối hẳn nhưng cái sắc u ám của ngày đông khiến cho nền trời cũng âm u màu khói. Tuyết rơi theo gió xoay tròn nhè nhẹ, giống như các vũ công chuyên nghiệp nhảy múa trong không trung. Xuyên qua màn tuyết đẹp đẽ đó là bóng lưng một chàng trai với mái tóc đỏ rực ôm một bó hoa thanh khiết, giống như một ánh lửa ngày đông ấm áp mà chỉ cần nhìn thôi cũng cảm thấy ấm lòng.

Cách đó không xa, trong màn tuyết trắng, tọa lạc một căn biệt thự rộng lớn, toát ra khí chất thanh nhã như một nét cọ của người họa sĩ tài ba, sang trọng nhưng không kém phần thanh lịch. Căn biệt thự này kết hợp hài hòa giữa các chi tiết cổ điển u tịch và hiện đại tĩnh lặng, mang đến một vẻ đẹp gần như hoàn mỹ. Sự âm trầm khiến nó giống như một con sói trắng cô độc ẩn mình vào mùa đông, hoang sơ đầy tự nhiên, tuy nhiên đó là nếu như căn biệt thự ấy không phát ra những tiếng ồn ào náo nhiệt phá vỡ hình tượng khiến cho người ngoài cũng không hiểu trong đó đang diễn ra cái gì.

– Nebuya, Murasakibara, nếu hai người còn ăn nữa tôi sẽ tống hai người ra khỏi đây đấy!

Trong sắc đỏ được trang trí khắp gian sảnh biệt thự, Reo nổi đầy gân xanh, phẫn nộ nhìn một mái đầu húi cua và một mái đầu tím đang tranh thủ ăn vài miếng bánh xốp vàng ngon lành trên khay. Trong khi những người khác chỉ biết nhìn mà khẽ thở dài.

– Aiz, tại chúng tôi đói mà.

Đồng thanh như một, hai thủ phạm ăn vụng khay bánh tuôn ra cái lí do rất chi đáng đánh. Reo nghiến răng, trầm giọng:

– Thế hai người rút cục đến chuẩn bị sinh nhật cho Sei-chan hay nghĩ đang ngồi ăn buffet miễn phí đấy hả? Buông cái bánh xuống cho tôi!!!

Dù tâm không tình, tay không nguyện nhưng Nebuya và Murasakibara cuối cùng cũng nhớ tới mục đích của mình ở đây. Hai người buông khay bánh xuống, khuôn mặt rõ ràng là không cam lòng. Kise ngồi bên cạnh không nỡ nhìn, đành ra câu an ủi:

– Thôi được rồi, Akashicchi hiện tại chắc cũng sắp về rồi. Hai người nhẫn nhịn chút nữa thôi.

Kotaro cũng ồn ào thay đổi không khí:

– Không ngờ, các cậu ở xa xôi đến vậy cũng có thể tụ tập đủ đến đây cơ đấy. Hay là chúng ta trao đổi xem thử quà sinh nhật của nhau đi.

– Ồ, ý kiến không tồi đâu!

Momoi, cô gái duy nhất trong đám con trai tán đồng mãnh liệt, quay ra đằng sau mình lôi ra một cái túi nho nhỏ. Đoạt đặt trên bàn, cao giọng vui vẻ nói:

– Đố các cậu bọn tớ chuẩn bị cái gì?

Bên Rakuzan nhìn kĩ món quà Momoi đưa ra, đó là một hộp quà không to cũng không nhỏ nhưng nhìn có vẻ khá là dày. Mayuzumi nhíu mày phỏng đoán:

– Tôi nghĩ các cậu sẽ tặng cho Akashi một món quà về tinh thần, đúng chứ?…

– Pính pong!

Chưa đợi Mayuzumi nói xong Momoi đã bật một ngón cái với anh. Thực ra thì đáp án này cũng không khó đoán, Akashi vốn là con một của một tập đoàn danh tiếng cực giàu có, vật chất đối với cậu đã không còn quan trọng. Khi Momoi và các thành viên còn lại của GoM đau đầu trong việc chọn quà tặng thì Kuroko đã cho ra một gợi ý cực kì chính xác. Cả nhóm mất kha khá thời gian chuẩn bị, tuy vậy vẫn may mắn hoàn thành kịp thời gian. Không biết cảm giác của mọi người ra sao nhưng Momoi cảm thấy vô cùng tự hào và ấm áp vì món quà này. Vì đó là công sức của cả nhóm cũng như chứng minh những kỉ niệm vui vẻ khi mọi người ở bên nhau.  
Đợi Momoi nói xong, Mayuzumi mới chầm chậm nói tiếp:

– Nếu là về tinh thần thì có khả năng nó là đồ handmade tự làm hoặc cái gì đó đặc biệt hơn chẳng hạn…ví dụ như một cuốn album ảnh của mọi người và Akashi?  
Lần này không đợi Momoi kịp cảm thán, Aomine đã cười nhạt nói:

– Anh có khả năng làm một thám tử đó, Mayuzumi – san!

Câu trả lời đã chứng thực cho lời nói của “bóng ma” bên Rakuzan.

Mayuzumi cũng không nói gì thêm nữa, dù mặt không có biểu cảm gì nhưng trong mắt cũng lóe lên tia cười thỏa mãn. Reo nhìn hộp quà được bọc cẩn thận của bên kia, lòng không tự chủ dâng lên câu tán thưởng nhưng ngoài mặt vẫn cao cao tại thượng nói:

– Đúng là một món quà không tồi nhưng chúng tôi cũng không kém gì các cậu đâu!

– Bên tôi còn có Momoi chứ một lũ đàn ông chỉ biết đến bóng rổ thì nghĩ ra món quà gì hay ho chứ?

Câu nói của Midorima đã đâm trúng vào điểm nhột của Rakuzan. Reo không tự chủ mặt đỏ khụ khẽ một tiếng đáp trả:

– Cậu nói thế là sai rồi. Quà của chúng tôi có ý nghĩa riêng chứ!

Reo vừa nói vừa ra hiệu bằng mắt cho Nebuya lấy ra hộp quà. Đó là một hộp quà khá to, bọc lại ngay ngắn gọn gàng. Reo đặt tay lên hộp quà, nghiêm túc nói:

– Đây là quả bóng rổ đặc biệt mà chúng tôi dành tặng cho Sei chan. Còn đặc biệt chỗ nào…khụ…chỉ có Sei chan biết rõ mà thôi! Thứ tôi không thể tiết lộ.

– Reo – nee, chỉ là quả bóng rổ có chữ kí hiếm có của thần tượng Akashi thôi mà! Có gì bí mật đâu?

Nebuya hồn nhiên nói, đổi lại cho cậu là giây phút hóa đá của Reo và cú cốc đầu trên trán của Kotaro. Mayuzumi thì chỉ biết nhếch miệng cười khổ. Không khí thoáng chốc vui vẻ rất nhiều. Momoi khẽ híp mắt nhìn hộp quà bên Rakuzan, không tệ, biết cả thần tượng của Akashi. Chứng tỏ bình thường Akashi cởi mở với họ rất nhiều. Khẽ chép miệng, Momoi hỏi nhỏ:

– Không biết trong hai món quà này Akashi – kun thích cái nào hơn nhỉ?

– Câu hỏi đó cậu nên hỏi trực tiếp tôi thì hơn, Momoi!

Một giọng nói lạ vang lên từ đằng sau chiếc ghế bành họ ngồi. Momoi vội quay ra lại nhìn và không chỉ có cô, tất cả những người còn lại đều hít lạnh một hơi. Akashi đang đứng đằng sau lãnh đạm nhìn bọn họ, trên tóc và áo cậu còn vương chút tuyết và khí lạnh từ bên ngoài, chứng tỏ cậu mới về chưa lâu. Không biết Momoi có nhìn nhầm không mà thấy ở vành mắt dưới của cậu hiện lên chút đỏ. Akashi trầm mặc nhìn gian đại sảnh hiện giờ được trang trí bằng những ruy băng đủ màu chăng khắp chốn, giữa nhà kê một cái bàn dài đựng rất nhiều bánh kẹo, và một chiếc bánh gato được cắm đủ mười tám ngọn nến. Nhưng khiến cậu chú ý nhất lại là những gương mặt ở đây, cậu bỗng minh bạch tất cả lí do. Vì sao họ nghỉ tập hôm nay, vì sao trước đó Kuroko từng nói sẽ dành một bất ngờ cho cậu. Phải, là chính cậu cũng đã quên, ngày này chính là ngày cậu được chúa trời ban phát sinh mệnh đến thế gian, là một ngày tuyết rơi, lạnh, rất lạnh cũng giống như hôm nay. Này, Akashi, cậu hạnh phúc không?

Không đợi Akashi kịp nói thêm gì, Kuroko là người đầu tiên cầm pháo giấy được trải sẵn trên bàn. Chỉ nghe thấy “Phụt” một tiếng, những rải tua rua đủ màu bắn về phía Akashi:

– Akashi – kun, chúc mừng sinh nhật!

Chỉ đến lúc đó, mọi người mới bừng tỉnh, sau đó tất cả cùng đem những cây pháo giấy bắn về phía Akashi, họ tính cho cậu một bất ngờ nho nhỏ. Nhưng đến cuối cùng có vẻ chính họ lại là người bất ngờ nhất. Akashi nhìn bọn họ, khẽ thở một hơi, những câu “ân cần hỏi thăm” được quay lại trong họng. Thôi vậy, dám “mua chuộc” quản gia của anh để lấy chìa khóa, nghỉ tập vô phép, lại còn mấy người bên GoM nữa, đi xa vào mùa đông này không sợ gì sao? Đợi sau sinh nhật, anh sẽ tính sổ tất cả với lũ ngốc này. Akashi mỉm cười, bao cảm giác nặng nề lúc thăm mộ mẹ tan biến. Cảm giác lúc này của cậu ư? Dĩ nhiên là hạnh phúc rồi. Cậu nhìn ra phía ngoài cửa sổ, trên nền tuyết trắng ngoài căn biệt thự, những dấu chân đủ mọi kích cỡ đang được màn tuyết nhẹ nhàng lấp đầy. Tuyết rơi rất nhiều, phủ một màu trắng xóa muôn nơi. Nhưng mà ai biết chứ, mùa xuân có khi nào quay lại lúc này không?

_THE END_


End file.
